In Plain Sight (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Johann, Krogan, and Viggo, gathtered in a room, looking a what the Dragon Eye lens they took from Heather projects) Johann: Ah! This cannot be! a blank map except for the five dragon classes Where is my King of Dragons? Krogan: Perhaps the stories were wrong. We should consider the possibility that no King of Dragons exists. Viggo: Can none of you see what is plainly in front of you? Your King of Dragons is right here. Or at least he will be. These lenses represent the five dragon classes. Alone, they mean nothing. But together, they may reveal the answer we seek. Krogan: I will dispatch my Dragon Flyers immediately. We will scour every island for these lenses. Viggo: Efficient as always, Krogan. Krogan: You have a better idea? stops their argument by throwing daggers in front of them and into the wall behind them Johann: Krogan, send your Flyers. I see no harm in a quick reconnaissance mission. And, Viggo, you suggest a different path? Viggo: A more prudent path. Do we not know a certain individual with an entire stockpile of lenses he's not presently using? Johann: Yes. We do. And I believe there is a way to persuade our old friend Hiccup to deliver them to us straight away. (Scene changes to Dragon's Edge where the Riders and Dagur watch as Heather leaves with Astrid for Vanaheim) Fishlegs: I can't believe Dagur's not going with Heather to Vanaheim. Hiccup: Heather wanted to say goodbye to her father alone. Tuffnut: You know what I can't believe? If you flip a yak upside down, it can right itself almost immediately. Snotlout: Wha? Tuffnut: And, you know, also that we never noticed Heather had a Dragon Eye lens smack-dab in the middle of her belt! Dagur: Too bad you don't still have the Dragon Eye. At least then, we could look at the other lens. Hiccup: Other lens? Dagur: Well Dad gave us both lenses when we were kids. I use mine to look at stuff or to start fires with the sun. Hiccup: Do you still have it? Dagur: No. But, I know who does. Anyway, what does it matter? It's not like you have another Dragon Eye laying around. changes to the Clubhouse where Hiccup is showing Dagur the Dragon Eye Two You have another Dragon Eye laying around. Of course he does. Hiccup: I call it the Dragon Eye Two. Ruffnut: Oh, Dragon Eye Two. That is some weak sauce right there. We're gonna give you a CBB on that. Hiccup: Uh, I'm sorry, CBB? Tuffnut: Contrived by a bonehead. It's a technical term. Let me pitch one more before you leave. The Thorston-Thorston. sighs Ain't nothing wrong with double Thorstons. Am I right, sis? Dagur: I, for one, think Hiccup should be applauded for his ingenuity. It works, right, brother? Hiccup: Well, not quite yet. You see this dial here? You turn it to slide in different color gems for the light to filter through. I still need those gems. Johann: Perhaps my humble, yet vast and varied trading skills might be of some minor assistance in their procurement, Master Hiccup? Snotlout: Johann, what are you doing here? Johann: I come bearing a gift for Miss Heather. A mea culpa, if you will, for her ghastly experience at the Northern Markets. Snotlout: Save it, Johann. She's not here. Johann: Oh, pity. Hiccup: Uh, but back up, Johann, to the part where you help find the jewels to finish the Dragon Eye Two. Johann: I have no doubt I can obtain these baubles for you, Master Hiccup. I shall personally deliver them to your door in three to four moons. Hiccup: No. No, no. We can't wait that long, Johann. Johann: There is a slight possibility to obtain them at the Northern Markets. But I think we all know the dangers that place possesses. Ooh. Hiccup: Well, we'll just have to risk it. Fishlegs: Hiccup, there has to be another way. The Northern Markets has just gotten too unpredictable. Johann: Shame, really. It truly is a virtual cornucopia of gemstones. Hiccup: Toothless and I can protect you, Johann. I have to finish the Dragon Eye Two right away. Johann: shudders All right, then. I shall rely on you and the mighty Toothless, to ensure my safe return. One small question, do you know the exact sizes of the gems you need? Hiccup: Not exactly, but I could bring the Dragon Eye along to measure. Johann: Capital idea! And perhaps the lenses as well, so that we can immediately elucidate the efficacy of each stone, hmm? Hiccup: Will do. Everyone else, go with Dagur to try and get his lens back. Tuffnut: Not so fast. Ruffnut: We're coming with you. Johann: While I do appreciate the offer of assistance, perhaps a smaller party is a smarter party. Tuffnut: Ha. When has that ever worked? Besides, we have to watch our peerless leader's back. And we might have to pick up a gift for Chicken's birthday. You know how hard she is to shop for. sighs and motions for them to come I've been going up and down the markets. She doesn't want a quilt. She doesn't want a hay blanket. (Scene changes to show Dagur, Fishlegs, and Snotlout flying to a Beserker Island port) Berserker Fisherman: Go ahead! Stow it below deck! Dagur: I'm glad you two came with me. Hate to admit this, but I might need the backup. Snotlout: Really? For what? Dagur: Well, when I was a kid, I was bullied. Fishlegs: You?! Dagur: Yes, me. throat By one kid. Older, monstrous, tough as a Quaken, mean as a Speed Stinger. Ansson. Ansson the Abominable. Male Berserker: Laughing Ansson the Abominable, you say? Female Berserker: Abominable! laughing as well Male Berserker: Oh, he's right here. Except we call him, Ansson the Incompetent. Ansson adjust the ropes on his ship before he slips and falls into the water Dagur: Hmm. (Scene changes to the Northern Markets where merchant are trying to sell their goods. Hiccup, Johann, and the Twins are gathered around one booth while Toothless watches from behind) takes out a box of gems and show them to Hiccup and Johann Male Merchant: Behold. The Finest. Tuffnut: Excuse me, kind sir. pushes Hiccup and Johann away Where would we find your chicken-sized necklaces for our perusal? Ruffnut: Yeah-huh. Johann: clears throat I know just the store for you two. Best selection of avian adornments and poultry paraphernalia this side of Constantinople. It's on the far side of the market. The far, far side. gasps and Ruffnut pushes him down and starts running shortly before Tuffnut picks himself up and joins Hiccup: Thank you, Johann. Johann: While they are gone, might I suggest we expeditiously seek a different establishment of which they are not aware? leads Hiccup and Toothless to a tunnel when Drgaon Hunters appear and block both exits Master Hiccup, my worst fears confirmed! Dragon Hunters! Hunter: If that dragon even opens its mouth to sneeze, shoot the peg-leg where he stands. Johann: Oh, dear. makes a small gesture with his finger causing Toothless to take out the Hunters behind him by swinging his tail Hunters in front fire their crossbows in retaliation Hiccup: Look out! runs to Toothless takes out Inferno and blocks the arrows while Toothless goes around him and fires at the Hunters Hunter: That's enough of that. Hunter has taken Johann hostage by axe point Give me the Dragon Eye lenses. Johann: Don't do it, Master Hiccup! Hunter: Shut it! turns off Inferno and holds out his satchel as more Hunters show up Hiccup: I'm not sure I have much of a choice, Johann. Twins show up and rescue Johann Tuffnut: Hey, Johann! takes out the some Hunters with his wing. Seeing that their adavantage is gone the remaining Hunters flee Ruffnut: What was their problem? Hiccup: Dragon Hunters. Ambush. You just saved us. Ruffnut: You don't say. An ambush, huh? Tuffnut: Wow. Sounds exciting. Anyway Johann, you were so right about that store. Ah! Voilà! takes out the necklace he bought Look at this beauty I pecked out. Johann: ''' Ha. '''Ruffnut: Hmm. Ambushes require preparation. Preparation implies pre-knowledge. Pre-knowledge implies - Aha! There's only one explanation for what happened here. The Hunters knew we were coming. And if the Hunters knew we were coming - then there is a mole among us! Tuffnut: Gasps A spy in our group? Ruffnut: A traitor in our troupe! Hiccup: Guys, that's ridiculous. Tuffnut: Oh, my Thor. I was so blinded by my pursuit of chicken finery that I couldn't see the feathers for the spy. Now it's clear. There's a fox in our henhouse, and he's been a very naughty little fox. Hiccup: The Hunters just saw us and decided to take their shot. There is no spy. Look, we need to pick up our pace, find these jewels and fly out of here. (Scene changes to Dagur, FIshlegs, and Snotlout gathered on the docks near Annsson's ship] Dagur: There he is! Ansson the Abominable. Ansson: Oh, well, if it isn't Dagur the Dainty. and Fishlegs start laughing Dagur: Chuckles Yeah. Nobody calls me that anymore, Ansson, now that I'm chief and all. Ansson: Oh, is that right? What brings you to the docks, Chief Dainty? Dagur: awkwardly Uh, hey, when we were kids, Ansson, you borrowed something from me. Ansson: I took a lot of things from you. Dagur: While there may be some truth to that, there is one little thing that I kind of need back. It's no big deal. Just a decorative glass, doohickey, with a metal rim. Ansson: Yeah, yeah, I remember that thing. I used to set things on fire with it. I may still have it around here somewhere, Dainty. Dagur: Ugh! Snotlout: Excuse me for a minute, Mr. Abominable. What are you waiting for? Look at that guy. Just take it from him. Dagur: I can't. Look, old Dagur would've snatched it back by now and thrown him overboard. But I promised Heather I would lead by example from now on, so - Fishlegs: You know what? Good for you, Dagur. Snotlout: Put a sock in it, Fishface! Ugh! Listen, all bullies want things. Find something he really wants and then trade him for the lens. Fishlegs: You know, Snotlout may be right. sighs Ansson: Dainty. (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Johann walking through the Northern Markets. Hiccup counts his gems while the Twins debate the spy case] Hiccup: Turquoise, sunstone, amethyst and emerald. Four down, three to go. Johann: Excellent. Tuffnut: What about Snotlout? He's a bit shifty, right? Untrustworthy. Oblong body. Spy material, no question. Ruffnut: Way too obvious. Hmm. What about Astrid? Why else would she be with Hiccup? Tuffnut: Except to spy on him! Agh! It could really be anybody. I mean, except us, of course. Ruffnut: Of course. Twins take out daggers on each other Tuffnut: Make your move, turncoat. Ruffnut: Just what a provocateur would say. Twins take out maces on each other Tuffnut: Provocateur. Good word. Well-used. takes out a sword but Tuffnut takes out an Ice Tail Pike Johann: My Thor. That descended into the absurd rather quickly. continue fighting Hiccup: Actually, it took longer than expected. Look, we need rubies. Any ideas? Tuffnut: Not the hair! Ow! (Scene changes to show a pile of random stuff while that Dagur tries trade to Ansson for the lens) Dagur: New fishing nets? Gronckle-iron sword? Fishlegs: Hey! That's mine! Where did you get that? Dagur: Fishlegs I used to attack you every other week. You didn't think I would come away with something? tries to take his Sword back but Dagur dodges Haha! Hmm? Hmm? Ugh! I don't get it. hands Fishlegs the sword He doesn't want gold or silver or anything. Please, Ansson, what do you want? Ansson: The Thunderfish. Snotlout: Wha? Ansson: I want you to help me catch the Thunderfish. Dagur: scoffs The Thunderfish is a myth. How are we to help you catch something that doesn't actually exist? Ansson: It exists. I've seen it. Been chasing that giant for years. It's why they all laugh at me. Berserkers from before laugh at him in the background Dagur: And if I help you catch this Thunderfish? Ansson: I'll give you your doohickey, Dainty. (Scene changes to Johann buying a ruby from a female merchant while Hiccup and Tootless watch from behind) Johann: Three gold pieces for that? Trader Johann does not pay list price. Hiccup: Johann! We're not here to get a good deal. Johann: Apologies. Ha. Old habits die hard. chuckles awkwardly and pays merchant is pleased with the outcome Tuffnut: Hiccup, those Hunters must have called for backup. I would show you the worried look on my face if it wasn't for the fact that I'm afraid to turn my back on my treasonous sister. Ruffnut: My backstabbing brother is correct. And now they have air support. the Dragon Flyers searching from the skies, Johann nods his head in another direction where Hunters are seen asking a male merchant if he has seen them Male Merchant: No. Haven't seen 'em. Hiccup: Look, we got to go now, or we'll never get out of here. Johann: Master Hiccup, we still require one topaz and a single sapphire as well, which, in my experience, are not found laying on the ground. Hiccup: You're right, Johann. They're not. But what about underground? (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Toothless, the Twins and Barf and Nelch, and Johann gathered on the Sandbuster Beach) Tuffnut: You lying she-beast! Hiccup: Toothless and I can find the gems and be out before it even knows we were there. Now, the key is finding the back way we used to, [ Johann opens a newly made hatch to the Sandbuster Cave] uh - Johann: What? You don't expect a seasoned trader like myself to pass up such a convenient cache of valuable goods, do you? Hiccup: Johann, you are full of surprises. Johann: We haven't even begun to scratch the surface. Ruffnut: Uh, guys? I'm thinking you should take this discussion underground. are seen approaching from the distance Flyer: I found tracks! This way! Hiccup: Okay. Ruff, Tuff, you lead these guys away while we go for the gems. Tuffnut: No way. I'm not going anywhere with this traitor. Ruffnut: Says the double agent. Hiccup: Now! Tuffnut: Fine. Twins take off and lead the Flyers away (Scene changes to show Dagur and Ansson setting up to catch the Thunderfish while Sleuther waits behind) Dagur: So, uh, what kind of bait attracts a Thunderfish? Cod? Halibut? Yak hoof? takes out shiny pieces of metal} Oh, now I get it. You're insane. [Annson drops the metal into the water Ansson: The Thunderfish is attracted to shiny things. You just wait and see. It won't be long now. groans shortly before the ship is dragges through the water Ha! I got you this time! What are you waiting for, Dainty? mounts Sleuther and flies over the "Thunderfish" Dagur: That's no fish! It's a dragon! Ansson: Dragons don't live in the water! Dagur: Scauldrons do, Ansson! fires at the Scauldron from above the water but it drags the ship in another direction Oh, come on! uses his claws to cut the rope Oh! Yes! Oh, easy, big boy. and Sleuther land back on the ship Ansson: You let it get away?! pops out of the water and attacks before Ansson drives it away by shining light on it with the Dragon Eye lens Dagur: You had it all along. (Scene changes to show Hiccup, Johann, and Toothless walking through the Sandbuster Cave searching for the remaining gems] Johann: Perhaps it would be prudent to have your dragon stand guard, in case we need to make a hasty exit. motions for Toothless to circle back around Eureka! A perfect topaz! tosses the topaz to Hiccup Hiccup: Nice! That just leaves the - Johann: Sapphire. Right behind you. takes out his hidden dagger I'll take that bag of lenses, boy. Hiccup: turns around and gasps when he sees the dagger Look, whatever Krogan and Viggo are paying you - Johann: Paying me? Those two? I pay them, to serve at my feet. Hiccup: Why do you even want these? And why now? Johann: Because they're the next step in finding the King of Dragons and the key to yours truly becoming the richest man on Earth. Hiccup: Heather's lens! Johann: and slow claps Well done, Hiccup. Don't be so morose. How do you think it's been for me? Pretending all these years to actually care about you and your little friends. The number of times I wanted to just scream at the top of my - And yet, I'm wondering, why aren't you more surprised? And what do you find humorous? Hiccup: The twins and their rants. You know, I-I ignore most of them, but this spy thing got me thinking. Maybe, maybe it was coincidence those Hunters ambushed us, but how did they know to ask for the Dragon Eye lenses? The lenses I only brought because you asked me to? Well, then things started to add up. You were there when Heather lost her lens. (Backflashes to show Heather giving her lens to Krogan for a key to the cage, in which, Windshear was being held while Snotlout and Johann watch) (Backflashes to show dragons circling Johann's ship on the day that the Dragon Hunter's first came to attack the Edge) Johann: Master Hiccup, they're everywhere! Hiccup: Your "distress call" got most of us off the Edge right when the Dragon Hunters decided to invade. fires a catapult at the Hunters Hunter: Incoming! (Backflashes to Hiccup demand for Heather's whereabouts when he saw her leaving the Edge in the night and her being attacked by Dagur) Hiccup: Johann! Where is Heather going? Hiccup: You sent us after Dagur, assuring us he'd be alone. Dagur: Now! launch dragon-proof chains at Heather and Windshear just as Hiccup shows up to witness it (Backflashes to Dagur's escape from Outcast prison before taking Johann's ship and leaving) Hiccup: And your ship was conveniently docked at Outcast Island right as he broke out of prison. Johann: The most difficult part was letting him think he actually stole my ship. Hiccup: You've been behind all of this. Johann: Since as far back as Breakneck Bog, I've been doing everything humanly possible to rid the archipelago of you and your Dragon Riders. But you have a most annoying habit of not dying when you're supposed to. Hiccup: You have your own pesky habit. You never stop talking. You give away pretty much everything, especially when you think you have the upper hand. You see, when I did this little move the motion he gave to Toothless to Toothless to leave, leaving was actually the last thing I told him to do. shows up behind Johann Johann: The Sandbuster will surely hear if a plasma blast is fired. Hiccup: Probably. But I just don't see him needing a plasma blast for this. dives at Johann but gets trapped in a net Toothless! Johann: Chuckles Now I believe we are all caught up. The lenses, please, now. hands the satchel to Johann Johann: What? satchel turns out to be Tuffnut's with only the necklace inside No! notices Hiccup is gone and starts walking around looking for him Oh, Hiccup, why make this any more complicated than it needs to be? Perhaps, for old times' sake, I should regale you with tales of alligator races with the Sultan of Zanzibar or some such fictional account of my travels. That's right, Hiccup. The tales I sold you and your gullible father I plundered from real merchants before I sunk them and their ships. seeming finds Hiccup and throws daggers at him but ot turns out to be a mirror. Hiccup sees this and makes a run for Inferno while dodging more thrown daggers, uses Inferno to block a dagger before throwing it to setting Toothless free. Johann throws another dagger which Toothless knocks down with a Plasma Blast that alerts the Sandbuster. Toothless and the Sandbuster start to fight and the Sandbuster, noticing that it is outmatched flees. Toothless fires one more time collasping a tunnel sealing the Sandbuster inside Hiccup: Good job, Toothless. Johann. Johann is gone Now's not the time, bud. But I have a feeling we're going to get another shot at him soon. mounts Toothless and rides off (Scene chages to the docks where Dagur and Ansson are walking up to other Berserkers empty handed) Male Berserker One: I don't see no Thunderfish. Male Berserker Two: Ha! What a shock! start laughing Fishlegs: What happened? Dagur: The Thunderfish turned out to be a Scauldron. Male Berserker One: Huh?! start laughing again and Ansson sulks off before Dagur turns him back around Dagur: A Scauldron! A massive, killer dragon whose water-strike burns the skin off your bones. murmur Ansson here faced the beast down eye to eye and bravely helped chase it away. Now that it's no longer around to eat the fish, all your nets will be fuller. Male Berserker One: Is this true? Dagur: You dare question the word of your chief? This man saved my life, and he improved yours. murmur some more Snotlout: Ansson! Ansson! Oy! Oy! Oy! Male Berserker Two: Ansson! Ansson! Every Berserker: Oy! Oy! Oy! surround a happier Ansson and cheer Fishlegs: Dagur, what about the lens? Dagur: A Berserker deal is a Berserker deal. We didn't catch a Thunderfish. I didn't earn it. Ansson: Yes, you did, throws the lens to Dagur Chief. (Scene changes to the Clubhouse at Dragon's Edge where all the Riders, Heather, Dagur, and Toothless are gathered while Hiccup places the gems in the Dragon Eye Two) Astrid: So Johann has been playing us all for years. And the twins are the reason you figured it out? chuckles while Tuffnut places the necklace on Chicken Dagur: And you're sure my lens will help us find this King of Dragons? Hiccup: I hope so. Dagur: So do I, brother. So do I. Hiccup: Okay. Hit it, bud. lights up the Dragon Eye Two showing the same map that Johann, Viggo, and Krogan saw Fishlegs: Five different classes. Hiccup: And we have lenses for three. places another two lenses in front of the Dragon Eye Two and more images show up Astrid: First person to find all five lenses - Fishlegs: Reveals the King of Dragons. Hiccup: Game on. Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts